Testing123
by KaenXD
Summary: The laboratory was everything, until he met Ryuuzaki. Now he has the chance to uncover his past and create a new future. However, when a horrendous experiment starts destroying what he holds dear, will Subject 123 succumb to his past to save his future?
1. Subject 123

He-ello! Recca17 here. This is my first fic (on this site), and I'd really like some reviews. I eat constructive criticism for breakfast, but if you flame me... prepare for the consequences. This is meant to be a teaser to see if anyone is interested in the story. If so, I will write. If not, well, I'll probably write anyway. Just not as soon or quickly.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

This is always what he had known. Cold, white walls, and the smell of anti-septic was all he had ever known. The hard floor, cold and tiled beneath him. Everything was unyielding, unforgiving, and oh so white. The hard floor, the high ceiling, the flimsy clothing, everything was white. The nauseating smell of antiseptic wafting through the corridors only reminded him that he was here. Although, however white the surroundings were, this place was always dark. However clean it may be, it was always dirty. He was just another speck of dirt in this prison, holding nothing individual to separate him from the others. The only distinguishing mark granted was the square piece of metal by his door. A single engraving was the only sign that he had to tell himself apart from the mass of bodies in this underground prison. The engraving read only: Test Subject 123.

As he fell asleep under the white lights, for there was no night here, Subject 123 held no idea of what was to come. He would be free in twenty-four hours time. The others would be dead. Yet, 123 held no clue as to how much his life would change after those twenty-four hours. For now he would simply sleep, fading into oblivion under those white lights.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

If you like it, or don't, please just click the button! I aim to please, but I can't please everyone. And NO FLAMES. Or else...


	2. Survivor

I took my sweet time uploading this chapter, but I think it was worth it. This chapter has more of a plot, and sounds a little better than the first (I hope). Honestly, I didn't like writing this so much, 'cause it's a little, heh, gory. Anyway, hang on in there, it'll get better as I progress.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0 Chapter Two 0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Something was wrong. The normal eerie stillness that pervaded the lab was broken, throwing its inhabitants into a nervous anxiety. Shouts reverberated off walls, the sounds of shots being fired and heavy footsteps clattered across the tiled floor and echoed through the hallways. The others were edgy, and tensed visibly at every shout, every ringing cry. This had never happened before. What had disturbed the stagnant silence that was their residence?

The answer came in the form of a man, then two, then many, as they rushed through the once undisturbed corridors. With them came the smell of metal, the stench of sweat, and something far worse.

"Leave no one alive, anyone one of these things could be a monstrosity!" the obvious leader of this troop yelled. "Choose a target and... fire!" The a sick splatter joined the tumult of noises, and the sounds of the occupants of the lab left them. They were no more. No living being was spared in the massacre. No plea for mercy was recognized. For those who tried to escape, no better fate met them. All were cut down, shot, stabbed. No one was left alive to witness the slaughter of these innocents.

All except one.

He was overlooked in the blood-bath, already coated in the blood of others, sprayed with remnants of once living beings. Everyone who looked would believe he was dead, seeing him in such a state. But he was not. Several hours later, when cleaners were sent to the site of the mess, they were shocked to find a very much alive body among the dead. Unconscious, but alive. He was taken to be washed, cleaned, and on the orders of the boss, placed into confinement. A survivor of the slaughter, of the massacre. The single person to live. The person who was best left to die, as he would cause many more deaths with his life. Unique, singular, imperfect, because he was just a test, he couldn't be human. He was the one with the engraving by his cell. The engraving read simply: Subject 123. Beneath that engraving, before the slaughter tore it and stained it red, there had been a strip of paper. That strip of paper was altogether more important than any engraving, any human life that had been taken. It was the only one that stated: Subject – passed.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0 End 0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Yay, tis done! No flames, even if I feel like I *might *deserve them for this. For those who didn't like this, I totally understand, but I'm not re-writing the chapter for you. Really, should I keep this story as T -rated? Maybe this is an overreaction, but I like to be cautious.


	3. Outside the Laboratory

Wow, the longest chapter yet, with a total of 1,525 words. Unfortunately, writer's block struck in the middle of it, so it took a while to finish.

Also, I'm afraid L won't really be showing up in this chapter. Sorry to disappoint, but the next chapter, no matter what, he will make his appearance. Anyway, review please! The story depends on it!

Disclaimer: I don't really need one yet! Yay! I'll do it just for kicks though. Death Note was never mine, will never be mine, and isn't currently mine. Oh well, maybe next year.

Chapter 3  


* * *

The first thing he remembered was the cloudy feeling permeating his mind. What had happened? He was sure this wasn't the laboratory, for he wasn't on the bone-chilling floor, nor on a rock-hard cot. So, if he wasn't in the lab, then where was he? The surface underneath him didn't feel remotely close to anything that existed in the laboratory.

Not yet willing to open an eye, but too restless to continue lying there, Subject 123 slowly shifted around on the strange surface. Roving hands were met with soft fabric, heated by the warmth of his body. That confirmed it, this wasn't the lab. So where was it? Cracking his eyes open, 123 slowly took in his surroundings.

He was lying on a clean, white bed. The same white also decorated the walls and ceiling, but it was nothing like the white of the laboratory. This had a soft, creamy tone to it, much like vanilla frosting. 123 was almost sure if he licked the walls they would also taste of vanilla, but that was stupid, because walls were never flavored. It was tempting though.

As he took in the area, 123 might have noticed the queer qualities of the room, had he experience in the outside world. This room held no windows or doors, not a single one. The only furniture in this space was the bed on which he had awoken. The most outstanding thing in the room was the mirror. It spanned the entire width of the wall, starting at one side, and ending at the other. The mirror would have been suspicious to any normal person, but was only a little odd to 123. For him, this new territory was already, in it's own right, very odd, so he paid it no heed. What could a mirror do to him, after all? It couldn't hurt him, of that he was sure, so he let it be. On the other hand, the mirror itself may have been of no importance, but the reflection shown within was quite the opposite. Subject 123 had never before seen his reflection so clearly. Of course, there were reflective things in the laboratory, but never something so much as this. Actually, he had never seen his face before, beyond a warped impression in a spoon, or a puddle in the hallways, for the laboratory had no mirrors.

123 took the time to change that. Truly seeing this part of himself for the first moment in his memory, he took everything in. The glossy auburn hair was the first thing he noticed. He knew he had brown hair, as it was easy to see it from the bangs hanging just slightly in front of his eyes, but this was different. Finally seeing it from the outside, as someone else might see it. Looking into his chocolate eyes, at the carefully sculpted nose, all the way down to the full, soft lips. There was a word to describe what he was seeing, and he tried to remember. Was it called beautiful? In the lab, there had always been others, but they were ordinary, and every day. Some had scars, other pretty features, but it was all so very ordinary, lopsided or straight. This was different. So very different, and so beautiful. No one in the lab looked like this.

Suddenly, realizing that he had been staring at his reflection for so long, 123 tensed for a moment before walking to the bed again. Too silly, staring at himself in vanity like the others did. It didn't matter if he saw his reflection, it mattered so very little, because he wasn't like them. Looks didn't matter when there were more important qualities to consider, like intelligence and personality. Even now there were more important things to do than get caught up in self-narcissism. Things such as finding out where he was, and obtaining food. Having no food would be of consequence later, but as he currently wasn't hungry, it could wait. Where he was was of much greater significance. Was this still the lab? It couldn't be, the very atmosphere itself was different here. Regardless, 123 wished he could've been taken here sooner. It was so much nicer than his cramped cell. If this wasn't the lab though, it was impossible to tell. The small barred window in the door of his cell was non-existent here. As was the door, now that he was thinking about it. That was crucial piece of information, how was he taken here in the first place?

At that moment there was a strange sound, coming from above the mirror. 123 looked up, seeing a small microphone and camera placed there. How stupid was he not to realize that before? Had he been that caught up in his narcissistic examination? The speaker appeared to be saying something, so 123 decided to listen. They might tell him where he is, after all.

"I am sure you are wondering where you are. You are not in the laboratory. I will be asking questions, and you are to answer them by shaking or nodding your head. Do you know your name?"

123 nodded. This seemed to catch the speaker off-guard, as they were silent for a minute. Of course he knew his name, it had been assigned to him when he first entered the laboratory. It was 123, just like the person next to him was 124, the next 125, and so on. More importantly, he now new where he wasn't, and that was the lab. He was free of that vile, white, oppressive place, hopefully forever. The speaker continued then, and he was forced off his thought pattern.

"Do you know the year you were born?"

That question he didn't know. He knew when he had entered the lab, but not when he had been born. How he had tried to remember though. It was a significant thing, that was a fact. Why, he had no clue, but he yearned to know. Did this person know, were they testing him to see if he knew as well, or were they simply trying to gather information? No, if they wanted to actually know his name and birth date, then they wouldn't have told him to shake and nod his head. They would have had him tell them, not answer yes or no.

"Do you know what year it is?"

Year? How would he know what year it was? This also seemed an important fact, maybe even more than his birth date, but he know the year he entered the laboratory, so this wasn't a terrible surprise. No one knew the year, or even the date, in there. He promptly shook his head, wondering if answering these questions would make him look stupid in the eyes of the person speaking. Certainly, if they had an degree of intelligence about them, they would know this was a simple lack of knowledge, and not a show of stupidity.

The speaker asked no more questions, and after a few minutes, 123 lay down on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling. What had he done to deserve this? The aesthetics and atmosphere may be better than the lab, but being kept prisoner with no food, water, or even a door to know he hadn't been bricked up in here alive couldn't be made up for simply with good atmosphere . Even worse, the questions asked by his mysterious observer had uprooted delicately placed feelings of listlessness and anxiety. His own question, the one he had asked himself every waking minute before it was quashed deep into his subconsciousness had climbed into his consciousness once more. Why couldn't he remember? Nothing existed before the lab, not a memory or feeling. Basic knowledge remained, as had speech, social understandings, and other random useful, yet useless, skills. However, nothing consequential, nothing to suggest anything had existed before remained. Now that he knew something else existed, he wasn't going back to the laboratory, no matter how painful it became. There was a life outside the lab, it was confirmed. Nothing could take this knowledge away.

As 123 thought through this, he failed to notice the open door leading out of the room. What had once been wall was now an exit to the life outside of the laboratory. When 123 did become aware of this, he hastened to the door at once. It had no doorknob, and would look exactly like another piece of the wall if closed.

Finally, Subject 123 had a doorway to this new world. Beyond it he could see nothing but shadows, remnants of fleeting nothingness. Yet no matter how ominous it looked, 123 had vowed to himself, no pain, physical nor mental, could stop him from reaching for this goal. So, with this final thought, 123 stepped through the doorway, into the shadows, searching for what he couldn't see. After all, what could be worse than a non-existent life? Nothing.

Almost as a whisper in the recesses of his mind, something that could be mistaken as one of his own thoughts, something hissed back. "What indeed?"

* * *

Don't ask about the last part. It is part of the plot, and I won't tell what it was, cause it would ruin the story. For now, it's just an unimportant way for me to end this chapter.

Ugh, the ending sounded just a little too cliché for me. I liked it though, cause it gives off a positive vibe to what could be (and is) a morose, angsty story.

Oh, and the part about Light almost wanting to lick the walls, just to see if they did taste like vanilla was so funny, I just had to put it in. It was probably more of an L thing though. Heh heh, if L ever did decide to lick a wall though, I would most definitely want front row tickets.

So what did you think? I'm debating between three different chapters for the next one. The first would explain what happened behind the scenes while our poor little subject was in solitude. The second would be a flashback of his first arrival in the lab, and the third would continue on with the story from where it left off. Which one, which one? I'll leave it up to the people who decide to review! Tell me though, 'cause if you don't, I get to decide. Heh heh!

-R-e-c-c-a-1-7-


	4. Behind the Mirror

Sorry for the vanishing act I performed last week! In return for waiting for me to get off my butt, there will be a special treat/drabble/fic, as soon as I figure out what to write for it. Ugh, sorry to say this as well, but another vanishing act is taking place this weekend. My life finally caught up to me, and isn't letting go any time soon.

This chapter is about what happened while Light was locked up in his first cell, and in L's cell as well (did that rhyme!?). Thanks to Shinku Anrui and deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover for helping me decide what to write! Arigato!

Disclaimer: Death Note rocks, but will never be mine. Well, it isn't yet... heh heh heh...

* * *

**Behind the Mirror**

The disappearances had started two years ago. At first, only one or two people had gone missing, hardly enough to alert the police. Run-aways were common in Tokyo and hardly ever looked into. Only when the the amount of people had escalated to twenty-eight, then fifty, and finally sixty-three that the police had finally looked into it. There seemed to be no motive, ransom was never asked for, nor were any corpses ever found, though the rate of disappearances was alarming. The people seemingly vanished into the vast city, never again to be seen or heard of. Even after a year of searching, following suspected abductors and even potential abductees, the police force could not catch a trace of the culprit. That was when it had been decided to hand the case over to L.

Now it was two years after taking the case, those years consisting of agonizing scrutiny, in which every detail was twisted and bent for any clue. After two years of being left mercilessly in the dark, L had found his breakthrough.

The date when this breakthrough had first shown itself was, ironically, the 2nd anniversary of the case itself. L might have even missed this clue, if not for Watari's dogged perseverance to find something, anything, for him to work with.

Apparently, a scientist working for Black Sun, a leading corporation in the development of medicine, had been arrested by the police. Caught vandalizing public property, he was handcuffed and brought to the nearest police station. The scientist was highly intoxicated at the time, and believing the arrest was caused by the research being done in Dark Sun's labs, he proceeded to loudly inform the entire police station why there was no problem. This also involved him informing them of why he wasn't a part of said non-existent problem, and what and where the problem might possibly be, if it was real. By this time L, monitoring the entire process through security cameras, had anonymously alerted the rest of the police force.

After that, things couldn't have gone any worse, or any better. Apparently, Dark Sun had already ben alerted to the danger one of their labs was in, and burned everything that could possibly incriminate the higher-ups, as L had expected them too. No evidence remained to provide even a nodule of information to work with. All the test subjects had been evacuated from their holding cells before the fire. The blaze had also compromised the structural integrity of the building. With the building as weak as it was, and the main damage belonging to the researchers department, only a select few were allowed to search there. Even less were allowed to search in the labyrinth of cells below the department. Only one detail, a rather large one, had saved L from the impending doom of no leads, and facing the constricted security of Dark Sun's labs. That was a person, found in a cell by one of the searchers. The reason he hadn't been evacuated as well wasn't apparent at the time, but L would find out, one way or another.

It was now that L was observing that person from behind a one-way mirror in one of his many confinement rooms. What an opportunity, to talk to one of the people who he was now certain were being torn from their families and experimented on. L doubted that this boy, a teenager by the looks of it, had any clue of his life before the abduction. If he had, then he most certainly would have be worried about his family, parents, girlfriend, or any outside relations. However, the teenager's countenance suggested nothing but puzzled acceptance. L hadn't been looking at just the boy's face the entire time that he had been watching, but he was sure that there hadn't been any signs of such. This boy had amnesia.

The theory was confirmed when the boy walked up to the mirror and began studying his reflection. It seemed as if he had never seen his own face before. L doubted that was the truth, as this teenager had most likely seen his visage many times, but had forgotten everything. Perhaps when the abduction had commenced, a blow to the head had wiped his memories? Then again, Dark Sun could have purposefully wiped them. That the organization had found a way of deceiving the mind was alarming, but impossible to tell from this one person. If only there had been more evidence, in order to study them separately and confirm these nagging suspicions!

L decided to at least try confirming them. A microphone was planted in the room, and although he had never used it before, now would be an excellent time. The first question would have to be the boy's name, as it would be useful information for finding any relations. If the boy even knew his name.

"I am sure you are wondering where you are. You are not in the laboratory. I will be asking questions, and you are to answer them by shaking or nodding your head. Do you know your name?"

The boy seemed to freeze for a moment, before slowly nodding his head. That was unexpected. Did he really know his name, or was it an implanted memory from Dark Sun? Other options were possible too, such as naming himself for lack of something better. Damn, just more theories after more theories. He needed solid facts, not these lingering questions. No, even more than that, he needed sugar.

Realizing that he had remained quiet for a considerable length of time, L decidedly advanced to the next question. Sugar could wait.

"Do you know the year you were born?"

This time there was a definite shake of the head. The name could have any number of reasons, but L wasn't surprised that he didn't know this. Finally, something conclusive. The last question made his amnesia theory much more likely than before, almost a 50% increase. This next question would have to decide wether he did remember, didn't, or had implanted memories. Although any implanted memories could be incomplete, and therefore this inquiry would result as inconclusive. Again. At least, it was worth a try.

"Do you know what year it is?"

The boy frowned slightly, then slowly shook his head. That was interesting. This boy showed no sign of emotion when asked personal questions, but showed distress when asked a simple question? L was now more sure of the state of this boy's memories. If there were implanted ones, then they would not have been completed yet, as Dark Sun did not seem the type of organization to make such an elementary error. The boy's memory was sure to be wiped, not lost from trauma. If trauma was the cause of the memory loss, there would be residual feelings or memories remaining, in the same way the knowledge of speech remained. He needed to observe this person more closely, not only to prove his theories correct, but to gather information about Dark Sun.

The only thing that worried L now was how observe. If he were to introduce himself, would his captive even know who L was? No, there was only two percent chance he would. Maybe fifteen, since Dark Shard was involved. Still too a small chance to risk.

Perhaps he could introduce himself as someone else and become a friend, someone to depend on? That would be a dangerous way to observe, but if L could get that much closer to this youth's psyche...

No, if _Ryuuzaki_ could get closer. This could be a suitable strategy to employ, for now.

"Watari, please open the door to the captive's chamber. Prepare the task-force room, and my quarters for him."

"Your quarters? L, what are you planning, letting him sleep in the same room as you? That is entirely too dangerous!"

"Watari, I have decided this as my course of action. Please prepare the specified rooms."

"L, I'm not sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do. Prepare the rooms."

I do know what I am getting myself into. It may be slightly dangerous, but at least the chances are known, and the calculations are made. I know the chances, and the risks.

L had no clue.

* * *

As for the first part where it L believes the test subjects were evacuated... he's been misinformed, he just doesn't know it yet. I wonder if Light will tell him, hate him for the massacre, or what? Hmmm, tough question.

Oh, and a creepy thing happened while writing this. I was sitting at my desk, stumped at what to write for a certain part. Sleep had not been my friend that night, or the nights before, and it really wasn't helping the writing process, nor the black marks underneath my eyes. Also, it was a weekend, so my appearance was understandably atrocious. So, I got up to go to the kitchen for something to eat, and chose some pocky. Passing a mirror on the way back to the computer, it was then I realized: "Oh my god. I'm turning into L." Twas a very freaky moment, and I doubt I'll be getting much more sleep thinking about that incident.

Tell me what you think! I enjoy comments, believe it or not. Okay, don't believe it, but I do enjoy them. All it takes is one little click...


	5. Sunlight

Sorry for the wait. There isn't any excuse, I've just been rather lazy of late. Therefore, I shan't hold you up any longer with incessant ramblings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, and if I did, it would be still be ongoing, L would get to eat gelato, and Light would be even hotter (if that's possible).

Betaed by the awesome... Berkie88

**Testing123 – Chapter 5**

The room was dimly lit, shrouded in elongated shadows by the many glowing computer screens. The setting of the space was most definitely not the most eerie thing about the room. What, or more accurately, who, was the most eerie was the person. Sitting in a revolving chair in a corner of the room, that person had been staring into space for the last fifteen minutes, waiting.

"What could be taking him so long?" L muttered. There was only one hallway from the confinement area to this room, and there were no other doors leading off. Unless the boy was entirely clueless of his surroundings, and that had already been shown not to be the case, then he should _be here already_.

L hated being bored, but this was turning out to be very boring. Finally, the single lead to the case of the century, and he wasn't even going to come out of his room? Maybe it had been a bad idea to stop the monitoring. The teenager could have a physical illness, could have gone into seizures, or worse. Just what was taking him so long?

Finally, his curiosity taking control, L got up from his chair. The least he could do was check up on the boy, just in case there was a medical crisis. It wouldn't hurt. So, standing up from his awkward crouching position, L stretched and assumed his slightly less awkward standing position. The great detective sidled from the room, jean cuffs dragging against the floor.

Shuffling down the hallway, L tried to calm himself. Why was he getting so worked up, the boy might have just have fallen asleep. Anxiety and stressful situations could easily do that to a person. Thinking with his head bent down, staring without seeing at the hard, cold floor, L didn't look up until he ran headlong into something soft. Wait, soft? Were walls supposed to be soft? Backing away with a startled jerk, he found himself looking at the subject in question himself.

"Ah. Hello, I am Ryuuzaki."

Dammit! He was the world's top three detectives, and that was the best he could think of!? Now he had made his first impression as a dimwit. In the game of becoming this boy's friend, first impressions were everything, and he had just lost this chance. "Don't let it show," L repeated over in his mind. What a great way to go, L. Have you really lost your touch? First a stone-cold case, and now messing up in front of a teenager? How low could he stoop?

------------------

"Ah. Hello, I am Ryuuzaki."

These words, spoken by such a strange man, almost slipped my attention. With his shoulders hunched over in such bad posture, when I first ran into him I believed him to be short. He wasn't, and would even be slightly taller than me, if he stood correctly. Everything about the man screamed the word unhealthy in my mind. From his messy, unkempt hair, to his pale, almost luminescent skin, he seemed like a figment of imagination in a dream. Dark circles lined under his black eyes, accenting even further his unhealthy appearance and giving his face an ominous appearance. Everything was so unlike the white, flawless laboratory, and so in that way, it was alluring. Only slightly, but still alluring.

Now, about the words. It was customary to give one's own name in return, wasn't it? That... that would be a problem. Should I just say, "Hi, my name is three consecutive digits, nice to meet you,"? In the lab, that had always been the normality, but here it just didn't seem to fit. Ryuuzaki was most definitely not digits of any kind, and this wasn't the lab.

Snapping out of my reverie with some effort, I refocused my eyes. There he was, staring at me with a closely guarded expression. Unfortunately for me, time was up, and I needed to provide a response of some kind. Giving a weak smile, I managed to stutter out, "Hello, I'm... Subject 123."

Well, at least he had responded, even if it did sound weak. Wait, did the other man just smirk?

------------------

Subject 123? L was gleefully dancing around on the inside, even if his face didn't show it. Well, maybe his face showed it a little, but only for a second. Damn, he really was slipping up in that department. Still, his theory of memory loss had been proven true! It was justified for him to feel glad. This proved he wasn't losing everything.

Now that didn't look good. Perhaps L should have taken into account the other person in the hallway before going into la la land. Smirking was most likely not the best answer to a problem, especially not when said person seemed extremely insecure. Wonderful, more bad impressions. This was not going well, even if his theory had been proved. If he could just explain it... no, best not to. The safest route was, well, the safest. Make a comment to the contrary, and continue on.

"If you believe I am laughing at you, then you are sadly mistaken. Now, instead of standing here with nothing to do, would you prefer to see your living quarters?"

With that, Ryuuzaki trudged off along the hallway, atrocious posture and all, with a disgruntled teenager in tow.

------------------

123 would never have imagined a place like this! For starters, it was huge. His cramped cell couldn't begin to compare. There must have been at least sixty floors from the ground above, not counting the subterranean ones. Would this really be his new residence?

Though, the size wasn't the most wonderful thing. The most wonderful, the thing that 123 wished he could keep in his memory forever, was the view. When he first walked out onto the rooftop, he was awestruck. For the first time in his memory, Subject 123 was seeing pure, direct sunlight. Not the bland, artificial light of the laboratory, nor the dim glow of the lights in this new building. This light felt so alive, giving silhouettes to the skyscrapers in the distance.

"123, are you listening?"

Realizing that Ryuuzaki had been trying to communicate with him for the past minute or so, he turned his head towards his companion. "Hm? Sorry Ryuuzaki, I was admiring the view. It's breathtaking up here, I've never seen anything like it!"

"Then I assume you weren't paying attention to what I was asking?" L sighed. This boy seemed very withdrawn. Then he reprimanded himself, that was the post calling the kettle black. "It wasn't very important. Just a trivial matter really."

"Ryuuzaki, I doubt you would be saying it at all if it weren't important." 123 had learned a little of his mysterious benefactor during the time he was shown about his new home. He didn't talk for pleasure.

"I merely wished to know if you would like a proper name. Subject 123 doesn't seem appropriate now that you are no longer a test experiment." No, that couldn't be considered entirely true. This boy was still being tested for knowledge of Dark Sun, and was therefore still a test subject. Not that L regretted this, there wasn't much of a choice in the matter. Leads were leads.

What the boy said next didn't make him feel better.

"I'd like a name. Though, since I don't know much about the outside world, there aren't many options to choose from. Could you help me decide?"

Stupid teenager and his innocent curiosity. The greatest detective in the world didn't feel guilt, or wouldn't if his lead would stop being so polite, agreeable, and altogether pleasant! Dealing with a real person that he couldn't just shut out with the top of his laptop was difficult. 20 percent, or even 30 percent more difficult than he expected. Growing annoyed with his sudden moral dilemma, L decided to retreat into the recesses of his building.

Standing staring at the skyscrapers, torn between following Ryuuzaki, or continuing to enjoy the scenery, 123 finally took a last survey before walking back to the complex of hallways. Life had gone from the worst to the best, from misery to ecstasy. For now he could ignore the nagging question of why this had happened, to replace it with the rare feeling of happiness.

------------------

Oh great, happiness doesn't have the habit of lasting long. Where had Ryuuzaki gone? One moment the man had been walking down a flight of stairs, the next he had turned a corner and vanished into thin air! Wandering down hallways at random wasn't helping the situation, and 123 felt that all it had really done was get him hopelessly lost. Which floor was he on, the fifty-fourth or the forty-fifth? Just aimlessly walking from hall to hall wasn't going to help. In fact, it didn't even feel like he was in the same building anymore.

Just then, something clapped onto his shoulder. With a quick gasp, 123 spun around and slammed himself into the nearest wall. What he saw, though, gave him cause for relief, not fear. It was just Watari, Ryuuzaki's care-taker. Not a scientist taking him back to the lab, nothing scary at all. Of course, he wasn't _scared_. 123 was just glad that he wouldn't have to wander around anymore.

In a tentative tone, 123 said, "It's good to see you. Ryuuzaki disappeared, and I got really lost. Do you think you could show me where he is?"

"Ryuuzaki isn't currently available. I have been instructed to escort you to your living quarters." Watari replied, eyes crinkling into a smile.

"Thank you. Where is Ryuuzaki, then?" 123 asked inquisitively.

"Somewhere that would likely get you hopelessly lost again trying to find it. Don't worry, he should be back soon." With that, Watari smiled again, and began escorting 123 to his quarters, wether he wanted to go or not.

When he was situated in the room, Watari left, telling him if he needed anything, to call him by the phone next to the bed. With that, he left 123 to deal with abject boredom until Ryuuzaki returned.

The room's décor was minimal, with blinds for the windows, a wardrobe, and really nothing else. There was a small table, but there was nothing on it to cure symptoms of boredom, so he let it be. Determined to make an even more thorough examination of the room, as there was nothing else to do, 123 began pacing around. The same wallpaper in his cell was here, a light vanilla texture. Again, the urge to test if it really was vanilla or not flashed through his mind, but was quashed by the ominous thought of Ryuuzaki walking in on him doing so. That wouldn't be pleasant in the slightest. Sinking into the soft shag carpet sprawled across the floor, 123 simply relaxed and let his mind drift off. Nothing to do until his friend got back...

*Yawn *

Well, nothing to do but sleep.

------------------

"What do they want? Watari, are you positive on this fact?"

"Yes, L."

L hadn't thought it was a good idea to leave 123 behind, but what else could he do? No leads for two years, and now this? Dark Sun had slipped up badly this time, even if they didn't know ityet. They must be very desperate to resort to this level. How important was this boy?

A few minutes ago, private request from an anonymous corporation had been sent to the second greatest detective in the world, Eraldo Coil. They had asked him to find and return two missing persons, one woman, and one man. Both were to be considered clinically insane, and could be a danger if allowed to roam in public freely. Their names were not given, but their profiles were, as well as pictures. It was to be kept entirely private, and completed as quickly as possible. Most importantly, it had to be done before the detective L had an inkling of what had transpired.

His trump card, the one that L was so very glad of, was that he was Eraldo Coil. Now he had open communication with Dark Sun, and another lead. There was another test subject. This was a sign that Dark Sun was weakening. More evidence, he needed just a bit more, and their illegal operations would be permanently stopped. Just like that, after two years of waiting. Finally, L could solve this "impossible" case.

"Watari, did you escort 123 to our room? I wish to see him again."

"L, I still don't agree with you sleeping the same room as him. It is an unnecessary risk." Watari argued.

"Your opinion has long since been noted Watari, and I am willing to accept the risk. If I have further need of your opinion, I will ask for it." L replied in his monotone. With that he stood from his chair, and carried his laptop with him to the room. 123 was most likely bored out of his mind by now, if his personality was anything to go by.

------------------

"Mmmhm..." 123 complained when light flooded behind his eyelids. He had been dreaming of, uh, something that he couldn't remember now. It had been pleasant though. Sitting up blearily from the fuzzy mass of carpet, he saw Ryuuzaki pulling back the shades on the windows of their room. The sun was sinking behind the line of concrete that separated land from sky, bathing the space in a warm, orange glow. Ryuuzaki plopped down on the bed and began typing on his laptop. With a realization, 123 sedately stood up and also preceded to sit on the bed.

"Ryuuzaki, I know I said you should help me choose a name, but..." He trailed off, hoping that his friend would understand.

"Do you have a suggestion for one?" The detective blinked at the boy. "A self-chosen name would be more suitable than something I might suggest."

"Just tell me if it's good or not but, I'd like to be called, well..." Again he trailed off. It did sound rather stupid now that he thought about it.

"123, if you do not tell me, I will never know, and you will continue to be called 123," L said, turning to face his companion.

"Raito. I would like to be called Raito, as in light." uttered the boy, cheeks tinging pink against his will.

"Interesting choice. It is very original, but still acceptable by societies standards, if that's what is worrying you."

"Then," he said, "my name is now Raito," and with that, he flopped face-down onto the bed, and smiled.

---------END---------

**A/N:**

Shag carpets, a wonder of the world! Well, soft ones, that is. The itchy ones are annoying. ^_^

If L sounded too human, that's my fault. He probably isn't used to actual interaction with other people, but I couldn't resist the image of a smirking L! Heh heh.

So, how was it? Good, bad, awful, amusing, outstanding, offending, confusing, or just really annoying (like itchy shag carpets)? Review, 'cause every time the review button is clicked a fairy gets a pink Lamborghini and flamethrower. Uh, actually, that isn't really an incentive, is it? Review anyway, and hope the fairy can't use them very well! No, that wouldn't be great either...

Anyhow. REVIEW!!!! * Runs away from fairies*


End file.
